The present invention relates to a method and system of repairing a composite part of an aircraft engine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system of repairing a cracked acoustic liner using a stiffener that is inserted into the liner.
An aircraft engine part that includes a large aperture may be structurally deficient due to a design of the part to accommodate the aperture. For example, an aircraft engine may include a plurality of acoustic liners or panels that are located between the struts of the intermediate case. The liners provide sound attenuation of fan noise and function as aerodynamic fairings. Commonly one of the acoustic liners may include a large cut-out in the center of the liner for receiving an air-oil cooler. Thus, on each side of the air-oil cooler, the acoustic liner may only have a thin portion of material; this design makes the acoustic liner prone to failure and cracking.
When there is a crack in the acoustic liner, it may be necessary to replace the liner to avoid potential damage to an outer case to which the liner is bolted or otherwise attached. However, a replacement liner may be costly. Alternatively, the engine may operate without the acoustic liners; however, this results in a reduction in fuel efficiency and an increase in noise levels. Thus, there is a need for a method of repairing a cracked acoustic liner.